1. Field of the Invention
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cleaning disinfectant
This invention relates to a cleaning, water-containing disinfectant based on reaction products of
a) N-substituted propylenediamines corresponding to formula I: EQU R.sub.2 --NH--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --NH.sub.2 (II) PA1 b) compounds corresponding to formula II: EQU R.sub.2 --O--CO--CH.sub.2 --CH.sub.2 --CH(NH.sub.2)--COOH (II)
in which R.sub.1 is a linear alkyl radical containing 12 to 14 carbon atoms, and
in which R.sub.2 is a hydrogen atom or an alkyl radical containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
the molar ratio of a) to b).being about 1:1 to about 1:2, (composition U) and/or salts thereof with inorganic or organic acids, optionally together with nonionic and/or amphoteric surfactants, complexing agents and organic solvents according to EP 156 275, characterized in that it contains benzyl and/or 2-phenoxyethanol and/or 1-phenoxypropanol as solubilizer.
The preparation and use of composition U are described in EP 156 275. Active-substance combinations containing U are known from WO 91/13965. However, it has been found that the solutions mentioned therein do not always dissolve clearly in water at room temperature either on its own or in conjunction with typical solvents, such as alcohols and glycol ethers, for example ethanol, propanol, isopropanol or butyl diglycol (diethylene glycol monobutyl ether) and separate into layers in the event of prolonged storage. This is attributable to the unfavorable temperature-dependent clear and cloud point of the solutions.